Une simple potion ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Cours de potions. Trois personnes désignaient pour boire leur préparation. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Les conséquences pourraient toucher plus d'une personne, mais... En bien ? En mal ?


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Une nouvelle fic que je ressort de mon tiroir a archive ^^  
**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir)  
**_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Une simple potion ?**_

Les élèves de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, en ce mardi après-midi, transpiraient au-dessus de leurs potions depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Ron était complètement dépassé, sa potion était devenue tellement flasque qu'il n'arrivait plus à la mélanger. Hermione, elle, s'en sortait un peu mieux que les autres élèves, même si sa potion tirait plus sur le jaune que sur le orange. Harry, lui, bataillait avec son œuf de serpencendre. Pour une fois, Malefoy n'avait encore rien tenté pour saboter sa potion, bien trop occupé avec la sienne, qui dégageait une drôle d'odeur de troll. Le professeur Rogue passait entre les tables, se moquant ouvertement des potions ratées des Gryffondors et ignorant tout simplement ceux de sa maison.

Le professeur de potions, après un nouveau tour dans la salle de classe, vint se réinstaller derrière son bureau.

\- J'ai oublié de préciser, dit alors Severus d'une voix lente, que je choisirais trois personnes qui devront boire leur potion. Si j'étais vous, je ferais donc un effort, ajouta-t-il avec un petit regard vers Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor soupira longuement, sachant déjà qu'il devrait boire sa propre mixture. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers sa préparation. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas spécialement dégoûtante et il espéra que le goût serait assez neutre. Ce qu'il craignait maintenant, c'était les effets que sa potion pourrait avoir sur lui. Il se doutait que si leur enseignant la leur faisait boire, c'était qu'au moins il n'y avait pas de risque mortel ou que ce n'était pas trop dangereux. L'enseignant ne l'appréciait certes pas, mais pas au point de prendre le risque d'être renvoyé ou emprisonné. Il vérifia de nouveau la prochaine étape de sa potion, avant d'entendre un faible gémissement plaintif non loin de lui. Il regarda à sa droite avant de voir le pauvre Neville la tête au dessus de son chaudron. Harry se doutait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Neville soit aussi choisi comme cobaye vivant.

Il ajouta des yeux de tritons avant de remuer sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens inverse. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir sa potions devenir bleu nuit au lieu de... vert pomme. Il pâlit légèrement alors que son enseignant venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, Severus reprit sa lente marche entre les tables de la salle de classe. Tous les élèves se pressaient de plus en plus, voyant que la fin du temps imparti aller bientôt sonner. Un dernier ingrédient, mélanger encore une fois et c'était fini :

\- C'est terminé, s'écria presque Severus.

Tout le monde vérifia son chaudron avant de regarder celui des autres pour voir à quel point ils avaient loupé la leur. De faibles murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce, mais le silence fut vite demandé.

\- Un peu de silence ! S'exclama Severus.

Il commença à marcher dans les allées de la salle, vérifiant chaudron après chaudron. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le chaudron de Seamus Finnigan qui fermait les yeux espérant ainsi échapper à la sentence. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Mr Finnigan, à vous maintenant, dit Severus d'un geste de la main.

Seamus s'empara de sa louche avant de prendre un fond de sa potion. Il la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres et, juste avant de la boire il ajouta :

\- Ravi de vous avoir connu... dit-il à l'encontre de ses camarades de maison.

Il se dépêcha de boire une gorgée de la mixture boueuse qu'il avait préparé. Un silence pesant était tombé sur la salle alors que tout le monde attendait avec impatience un quelconque effet. Pourtant, au bout d'une longue minute, il ne se passait toujours rien. Severus claqua la langue, quelque peu déçu. Il recommença à arpenter la salle et, comme tout le monde avait déjà pu le prévoir, il s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois devant le chaudron de Neville qui hoqueta de peur. Le jeune homme n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers son enseignant tellement il était apeuré par ce dernier.

\- À votre tour Mr Londubat, dit Severus d'une voix mielleuse.

D'une main tremblante Neville récupéra un peu de sa potion, juste de quoi remplir le fond de sa louche. Il la porta lentement à sa bouche, comme s'il espérait encore qu'un événement vienne déranger l'enseignant. Rien ne se produisit et Neville dut finalement avaler une gorgée de sa mixture. Un nouveau silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Au bout d'une vingtaine de seconde, Neville hoqueta tout en recrachant des bulles dorées. Neville fut alors pris de hoquet toute les cinq secondes alors que des bulles dorées commençaient à éclater ça et là dans la pièce. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa bouche, mais cela lui donna plutôt un haut-le-cœur et il dut finalement les enlever, continuant ainsi à cracher des bulles.

Severus parut déçu et reprit finalement sa marche. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers Harry alors que Severus s'approchait de sa table avec une lenteur calculée. Sans aucune surprise Severus s'arrêta devant Harry, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- Potter, dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Harry ne cilla pas, ne voulant pas montrer sa peur et ainsi laisser gagner l'enseignant. Contrairement à ses deux camarades, Harry prit une grosse louche de sa potion avant de la boire d'une traite. Il ancra ensuite son regard dans celui de son enseignant, pour lui tenir tête. De longues secondes d'une nouvelle attente commencèrent. Mais tout comme Seamus, au bout d'une longue minute, rien ne s'était produit. Harry sourit faiblement. Sa potion était tellement ratée qu'elle n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Alors que Severus paraissait de nouveau déçu, des murmures se firent entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit où provenait le bruit et là, tout le monde pu voir que Seamus venait tout simplement de devenir rose flashy. Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre, mais de nouveau l'enseignant demanda le silence.

\- Le cours est terminé. MM Londubat et Finnigan vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir alors que Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda Hermione à son ami.

\- Après. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

\- Bien, dit Hermione sans en demander plus.

Elle entraîna Ron à sa suite, laissant Harry seul avec son enseignant. Severus, qui était près de son bureau, tournait le dos à son élève. Il n'avait même pas vu que ce dernier était encore présent dans la salle de classe. Harry, avec un faible sourire, s'approcha lentement et silencieusement de son enseignant. Il leva légèrement une de ses mains et... le professeur sursauta alors. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Était-il en train de rêver ou bien sentait-il quelque chose sur ses fesses ? Il tourna lentement la tête en arrière avant de croiser le regard amusé du Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait bel et bien posé sa main sur le postérieur de son enseignant et le caressait légèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Severus de plus en plus perdu.

Harry continua de malaxer les fesses de Severus qui ne bougeait toujours pas, bien trop sous le choc. Il reprit finalement ses esprits et se dégagea de la main du jeune homme, s'éloignant ainsi de lui.

\- Pourquoi avez- vous fait ça ? Demanda Harry qui paraissait déçu.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! S'insurgea Severus.

\- C'est pourtant simple, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'en avais envie. Et depuis un bon moment vous savez, avoua Harry.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait trouver le plus choquant : le geste de Harry ou son aveu. Pourquoi avait-il voulu faire ça ? Lui mettre la main aux fesses ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie Potter, lui conseilla Severus.

\- Vous venez avec moi jouer au docteur ? Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Severus n'en revenait pas du comportement de son élève. Ce dernier semblait lui faire du rentre dedans.

\- Non, vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi. J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps pour vous.

Harry s'approcha de Severus avant de poser son index sur le bas du ventre de Severus et de remonter lentement, glissant légèrement sur sa poitrine avant de faire la même chose sur son cou et de venir se poser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allons, professeur, je suis sûr que vous apprécieriez de jouer avec moi. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis sûr que vous y prendriez du plaisir... et pas qu'un peu.

Severus retira d'un coup de bras l'index du jeune homme de ses lèvres. Voyant un nouveau sourire se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme, l'enseignant attrapa Harry par le bras avant de l'emmener à sa suite.

\- On va bien s'amuser, murmura Harry tout en se laissant faire.

Ils sortirent du cachot avant de monter les étages jusqu'à arriver à l'infirmerie d'où Seamus et Neville étaient déjà partis.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore, dit l'infirmière en voyant un nouveau patient arriver.

\- Effets secondaires, dit simplement Severus en poussant le jeune homme vers Mme Pomfresh.

\- Comment vous sentez vous Potter ? Demanda l'infirmière en le faisant asseoir.

\- Très bien. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps, ajouta le jeune homme.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Severus, les sourcils froncés, et demanda à ce dernier :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle pour comprendre d'où venait le problème.

Severus ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Il est, comment dire...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le jeune homme lui envoyait un baiser. L'infirmière ne loupa rien et se tourna de nouveau vers l'enseignant.

\- Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Une dizaine de minutes.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui...

Elle jeta quelques sortilèges au jeune homme avant de se lever et d'aller chercher une fiole. Harry la but rapidement. Sous le regard insistant de l'infirmière, il demanda :

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Tout va bien ? Vous ne ressentez aucune gêne quelconque ?

\- Non, je veux juste me retrouver seul avec mon professeur de potions et pouvoir enfin lui...

\- Ça suffit ! Le coupa Severus pour ne pas entendre la suite.

Il fit volte-face avant de s'éloigner, décidé à partir. Harry tenta de le suivre, mais fut retenu par l'infirmière.

\- Non, ne m'abandonnez pas ! J'ai tellement besoin de vous...

Severus claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se précipiter, d'un pas naturel, dans les cachots.

L'enseignant s'enferma dans ses appartements, sachant que jamais son élève ne le retrouverait ici. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans le petit salon avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil non loin de lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais à quoi jouait le jeune homme ? Un frisson remonta le long de son échine quand il repensa à sa main égarée sur ses fesses. Il soupira faiblement. Il avait peut-être exagéré en leur faisant boire leurs potions. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elles pourraient avoir de tels effets.

Severus leva finalement la tête. Une question tournait désormais en boucle dans son esprit : était-ce à cause de la potion que le jeune Gryffondor était attiré par lui, où l'était-il déjà avant et la potion ne faisait que le pousser à mettre ses pensées en action ? L'idée que Harry puisse être réellement attiré par lui le fit sourire. Il secoua finalement la tête. Non, cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Après tout, il détestait le jeune homme. Lui et ses yeux si hypnotisant. Lui et son corps à damner un saint. Lui et son sourire qui faisait battre son cœur. Lui et sa voix si douce. Lui et...

\- Non, se reprit Severus. Je ne ressens rien pour lui ! S'écria-t-il alors essayant de s'en convaincre.

Il passa le reste de la journée enfermé chez lui.

Jeudi arriva finalement avec pour les Gryffondors un nouveau cours de potions. Tout le monde s'installa à sa place. Le professeur de potion annonça alors un devoir surprise. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires, ne gardant que plumes et parchemins. Severus passa les devoirs avant de s'installer derrière son bureau. Le temps passa lentement et seul le bruit des plumes résonnaient contre les murs de la salle de classe. Alors qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes, Severus se leva enfin et commença à arpenter la pièce, passant entre les tables et vérifiant où en étaient les élèves. Alors qu'il passait près du jeune homme, il fut presque certains de sentir un légère caresse sur son derrière, mais quand il se retourna, Harry semblait concentré sur son parchemin.

Il retourna à son bureau tout en se demandant s'il avait ou non rêvé. Il annonça finalement la fin du devoir. Un à un les élèves vinrent poser leur copie sur le bureau avant de quitter la salle de classe pour partir en direction de la Grande Salle où le déjeuner les attendait. Une nouvelle fois Harry resta seul avec son professeur.

\- Que voulez-vous encore ? Demanda Severus sur la défensive.

\- Trois fois rien, dit Harry avant de s'approcher.

Severus recula instinctivement, avant de se cogner contre une table derrière lui. Harry se jeta littéralement sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de s'emparer rapidement des lèvres de son enseignant qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Harry commença à l'embrasser avec une envie non dissimulée, passant même sa langue sur les lèvres de son enseignant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends Potter ? S'insurgea Severus en repoussant le jeune homme.

\- Appelez-moi Harry, répondit celui ci, séducteur.

Severus contourna le jeune homme et passa derrière son bureau. Harry s'en approcha alors, et, contre toute attente, grimpa à quatre pattes dessus, avançant lentement vers son enseignant. Severus, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, n'avait pas bougé. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'enseignant avant d'approcher son visage du sien.

\- Attrapé, murmura-t-il tout contre l'oreille de Severus.

Le souffle chaud de Harry chatouilla la peau nue du cou de Severus qui frissonna délicieusement. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune cherchant ainsi à l'éloigner de lui. Il se crispa légèrement quand Harry donna un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! S'exclama Severus.

\- Non, je ne fais que commencer, répondit Harry tout sourire.

Alors que le jeune homme venait de nouveau de s'emparer des lèvres de son professeur, ce dernier commençait peu à peu à faiblir. Le sourire de Harry se renforça quand il sentit enfin une faible réponse de la part de son enseignant. Pourtant, ce dernier revint à lui et repoussa pour de bon son élève. En deux temps trois mouvements, il le fit descendre du bureau avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Il les jeta, lui et ses affaires, dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte... magiquement.

Severus s'adossa contre la porte en bois, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Si Potter continuait son petit jeu, il allait bientôt finir par craquer. Il était déjà passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe quelques secondes plus tôt. Il soupira faiblement. Vivement que les effets de la potion s'estompent... si la potion était bien la seule responsable de tout ceci !

Il s'installa à son bureau et, pour se changer les idées, commença à corriger les copies qu'il venait de ramasser. Celle de Potter étant la première de la pile, il s'en empara avant de prendre sa plume. Il commença à lire, avant de pâlir légèrement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout répondu aux questions, mais lui avait écrit un message :

_Mon cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je vous ai suivit du regard, ne désirant qu'une chose, vous déshabiller. J'aime la manière que vous avez de vous mouvoir, votre cape flottant derrière vous, même si elle me cache aussi la vue sur votre fessier._

_Je passe mes journées et mes nuits surtout à nous imaginer, vous et moi, nus dans un même lit. Je pourrais enfin caresser votre corps de mes mains avant de vous embrasser encore et encore... Je ne pense plus qu'au moment où vous me posséderez et, rien que d'y penser, j'ai en des frissons._

_Vous hantez mes pensées à un point que j'en deviens fou. Quand est-ce que vous me toucherez ? Quand est-ce que vous m'embrasserez ? Quand est-ce que vous me prendrez ?_

_Mon âme vous appartient déjà et j'aimerais qu'il en soit de même de mon corps._

_Un jour pourtant je sais que je pourrais sentir votre membre glisser en moi et..._

Severus reposa la copie, alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Son élève ne passait pas par quatre chemins, mais il avait du mal à discerner le vrai du faux. Jusqu'à quel point la potion faisait-elle effet ? Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à tout ce qui était écrit sur ce parchemin...

Le week-end arriva enfin. Harry s'éclipsa de la salle commune de Gryffondor et parti tout naturellement vers les cachots. Il frappa alors à une porte et, après avoir été invité à entrer, l'ouvrit et se glissa dans la salle. Le bureau de Severus Rogue apparut alors devant lui. Son enseignant était installé derrière ce dernier et Harry put le voir se tendre en le voyant. Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et s'avança vers l'enseignant. Il fit le tour du bureau avant de passer une jambe par-dessus celles de son enseignant et de s'installer sur les cuisses de ce dernier.

\- Il est temps d'arrêter votre petit jeu Potter, soupira Severus.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Harry ? Rappela le jeune homme. Et puis, continua-t-il tout contre son oreille, j'ai bien trop envie de vous pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Ce sont les effets de la potion, soyez patient et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, lui fit remarquer le professeur de potions.

\- Oh non, j'avais envie de vous bien avant tout ça. Je n'osais pas parce que... je pensais que vous me détestiez, avoua Harry.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Severus.

\- Vous avez répondu à mon baiser. Ça veut bien dire que vous m'aimez aussi ? Demanda Harry en faisant la moue.

Severus soupira. Comment pouvait-il résister au jeune homme quand il le regardait ainsi ? Avec tant de désir pour lui... Pourtant, une partie de Severus voulait encore résister. Il ne devait pas céder, tout cela était dû à la potion. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Il s'agit de lui après tout... et de Potter. Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, comment pourrait-il choisir quelqu'un comme lui ?

Harry profita de la baisse d'attention de Severus pour s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, mais avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son enseignant, entremêlant ses doigts à ces derniers. Severus se sentit fondre complètement alors que la langue mutine du jeune homme se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa consœur. Le cœur de Severus loupa un battement alors que Harry laissait échapper un faible gémissement. S'en fut trop pour l'enseignant, qui, n'y tenant plus, passa ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Harry sourit alors, comprenant qu'il avait gagné.

Rapidement, alors que l'envie semblait bouillir dans leurs corps à tout les deux, Severus retira la cravate et la chemise de Harry alors que ce dernier déboutonnait le long manteau de Severus. Alors qu'il allait faire de même avec la chemise de ce dernier, Harry frissonna en sentant les mains de Severus se poser sur sa peau désormais nue. Il les fit courir le long de ses hanches avant de glisser sur son dos, dessinant des arabesques du bout des doigts. Avec une grande difficulté, vu les douces tortures que Severus lui faisait endurer, Harry parvint enfin à caresser à son tour la poitrine de son partenaire. Avec une faim insatiable, Severus s'empara de nouveau des lèvres du jeune homme, les malmenant encore et encore. Entre fougue et tendresse, les deux hommes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Severus baissa rapidement le pantalon et les sous-vêtements du jeune homme avant de poser une main ferme sur le membre dur de Harry qui gémit faiblement à ce contact.

Il commença par un lent va-et-vient alors que Harry enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Severus. Il ne cessait de lécher sa peau, l'embrassant de temps en temps avant de le mordre légèrement.

\- Vous êtes à moi, dit-alors Harry.

Comme pour le punir, Severus arrêta tout mouvement sur son membre et glissa rapidement un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui se crispa légèrement. Il bougea finalement les hanches intimant à son enseignant de recommencer ce qu'il faisait.

\- Si vous voulez quelque chose, dites-le, remarqua Severus.

\- Touchez-moi, répondit faiblement Harry.

L'enseignant recommença alors par de lent va-et-vient, avant que Harry ne rajoute :

\- Plus vite ! Tout en donnant un léger coup de rein.

Le professeur de potions ne se fit pas prier et profita des vagues de plaisir que Harry ressentait une à une pour finir de le préparer. Quand il retira ses doigts du corps chaud du jeune homme, il ne s'était pas attendu à un grognement de frustration de la part de ce dernier.

\- Je vous veux... dit alors Harry d'une voix suppliante.

Severus leva légèrement le corps de Harry avant de mettre son propre membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune Gryffondor. Harry s'empala lui-même dessus, descendant lentement son corps. Une fois le membre de Severus complètement en lui, il s'arrêta de bouger, voulant graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Il pouvait sentir une main de Severus continuait de caresser son corps alors que la seconde continuait de monter et descendre sur son membre. Harry releva ses hanches avant de les descendre d'un coup sec. Il ferma finalement les yeux, se délectant tout simplement de toutes ses nouvelles sensations que Severus déclenchaient en lui. Ses reins étaient en feu, son corps frissonnait de plaisir alors que l'envie d'être posséder encore envahissait son esprit de plus en plus perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

\- Je vous aime... marmonna Harry sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit bien trop embrouillé par tout le plaisir que Severus déclenchait en lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor cala finalement ses coups de hanches sur le même rythme que la main de Severus. Pourtant, rapidement, il eut de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler tellement son envie d'aller plus vite, plus fort, prenait le contrôle de son corps. À chaque nouvelle intrusion du membre de son enseignant, celui-ci touchait un point magique dans son corps qui le faisait gémir de plus en plus fort. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. Après quelques secondes, un gémissement bien plus fort que les précédents résonna contre les murs du bureau alors que Harry se déversait dans la main de son professeur. Severus posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, le faisant monter et descendre avec puissance. Finalement, alors que Harry avait atteint l'orgasme, Severus sentit l'anneau de chair du plus jeune se refermer sur son membre, l'entraînant à son tour dans le plaisir le plus total. Il se déversa dans le corps chaud de Harry qui s'était laissé tomber sur Severus, son visage au creux de son cou.

Severus, après de longues secondes à reprendre son souffle, retira son membre du corps du plus jeune avant de caresser délicatement son dos. Ce dernier souriait faiblement à ces douces caresses quand il se redressa d'un bond. Severus fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que le jeune homme se mettait à rougir violemment.

\- Je... commença le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre.

Severus soupira faiblement, et ajouta, l'air déçu :

\- On dirait que la potion ne fait plus effet, dit-il dans un soupir.

Voyant que son enseignant semblait blessé, Harry cru bon d'agir. Il prit le visage de Severus en coupe et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et tendre. Un moment de douceur après tout la possessivité dont ils avaient fait preuve autant l'un que l'autre. Severus fut légèrement surprit, mais finit pas répondre à ce baiser si inattendu et pourtant plus que bienvenu. Harry éloigna finalement son visage de celui de son enseignant.

\- La potion ne fait peut-être plus effet, mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit. Je pensais chacun de mes mots.

\- Aucun regret alors ?

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez dit m'aimer ?

\- Non, je m'en souviens et je peux même le redire : je vous aime Severus Rogue, avoua-t-il de nouveau.

C'était un énorme soulagement pour l'enseignant qui remercia son élève avec un nouveau baiser passionné et gourmand.

\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi, avoua finalement Severus contre les lèvres de Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer de soulagement. Il s'en doutait, mais cela faisait quand même du bien de l'entendre. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son enseignant qui avait recommencé à faire glisser ses mains sur la peau nue de Harry. De douces et légères caresses qui faisaient frissonner de plaisir le plus jeune. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant que Severus n'ajoute enfin :

\- Il faudrait vous rhabiller maintenant, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Après un long soupir de frustration, Harry s'exécuta alors que Severus faisait de même, et remettait ses vêtements en place. Une fois de nouveau habillé, Harry se dirigea vers Severus. Il lui attrapa les poignets avant de passer les bras de celui-ci autour de lui, pour qu'il l'enlace de nouveau. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et savoura ce nouvel instant de bonheur.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir loupé ma potion, dit alors Harry.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas bu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, remarqua alors Severus.  
\- C'est vrai, heureusement que vous me l'avez fait boire, sinon jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de faire le premier pas, ajouta Harry. Et je serai passé à côté de la plus belle chose au monde, dit Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Severus était plus que touché par les paroles du jeune homme. Jamais personne ne l'avait aimé comme semblait l'aimer le jeune Gryffondor. Lui qui avait cru passer le reste de ses jours seul, à ruminer contre lui-même pour être tombé amoureux de l'élu, il en venait pourtant maintenant à espérer connaître le bonheur à son tour. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme, se rendant un peu plus compte que tout cela était bien vrai. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et rien n'y personne ne serait à même de les séparer.


End file.
